Love that Never Dies
by AwakenAndAlive
Summary: Salima is now a woman and hoping to seek a better future, but can someone come along and change her plans or will it make them better? RayXSalima Pov's in the story Also another couple MariahXKai By the way i do not own any beyblade characters but i own this story
1. Chapter 1

Many sleepless nights and a lot of work. After giving up her dream of being a beyblader, she had to study in an university and pay for her studies and living. Normally she would never give up on her dreams, but after the team split up, she had no other choice. The team had separated due to Kane suffering a horrible car accident that left him paralyzed. While in therapy he recovers, they had sent him to France, where they had the best doctors and therapist since he was from there and his parents were filthy rich,even tough he never showed it or said it, since he wanted to be simple. Money was never his priority.

She would send him letters almost every two weeks, with pictures and how was she doing. Webcam talks, with the help of someone of course.

Even tough she had traveled all over the world, she kept studying and going to school. Online or a school they had there. She had straight A's and B's and had an amazing GPA. She did a lot of charity work too so it helped her on her record. She found a university in New Jersey, were she would study psychology and be a social worker or a marriage counselor. She worked in a Hotel, first as a maid, and now she was a receptionist. She had been working there since she was 18 in order to pay college and herself. She had many scholarships so money for school was not much of a deal, she had student loans and always paid, she shared an apartment with her roommate Ana, a friend from school.

Now she was 23 and only a year and a half from finishing school, she had grown up to be a beautiful independent woman. She was tall, with an hourglass figure, and ivory skin, red hair and beautiful big brown eyes, always looked great without so much effort. She wanted to make something out of herself, and she loved how peoples mind worked and there emotions. She did everything a 23 year old would do, she worked, studied, went out, drink, party, but was always in control, never had she gotten drunk or done drugs. Some of her nights were dates with her books and thoughts

It was 12 am and she could not sleep. It was Saturday so no work or school on Sunday. Ana was more at her boyfriends house then in there apartment. Her mind went back to her beyblading days and all the people she met. She missed all of her friends. Goki went to Florida and studies to be a mechanic. Jim wanted to join the army but instead he studies science in NY due to a scholarship. She would call them but she missed there company.

she felt alone at times, her parents were in California but they never approved her beyblading dream and her dad being an alcoholic she left and that's when she met the psychics.

She always remember the beybladers and how lucky they were, she was proud of there sucess, they were always in the news. She tough about Ray Kon at times and felt a odd sensation in her tummy. He had Saved her life anyways and he was pretty handsome. But anyways she needed to sleep.

She looked at the clock

"12:55,I need to sleep! Why can't i sleep, in two weeks summer starts and i'm off school, all my student loans are paid, so are my bills, so whats keeping me up?"

She said to herself

She woke up and went to the restroom. Got some sleeping pills and a glass of water from her kitchen.

her apartment was clean and nice, small but had all the essentials.

she swallowed the pills with her water and went back to her bed

were she slept peacefully later on.


	2. Chapter 2

t was 9am and Salima woke up.  
The sun was shinning through her light curtains. She went to the restroom were she brushed her teeth, put her hair in a ponytail and washed her face. She had changed into some shorts and a black shirt with her Sandals.

She heard moans from a distance. "Ana just came back, the usual sex in the morning"  
"wait why am i knowing this things?" while letting out a soft laugh.  
She made breakfast for the three of them. Pancakes with Nutella there favorite, eggs with ham and fresh squeezed orange juice and Mango. She ate while thinking what to do today.  
"The Beach would be nice she tough." She got her blue bikini,sunscreen,glasses, and everything she needed to go. Her job was close to the beach so it gave her a chance to go get her paycheck deposit and then leave to relax. As Usual she left a note on the table for Ana saying if she needed anything to call she would be at the beach. she grabbed her backpack and left.

It was 89 degrees outside and the beach was not so crowed like always. she put some sunscreen and layed down to get some sun, afterwards she went for a swim. at 4 she went to the hotel and went for her paycheck. Everyone in the hotel greeted her as she was always so kind to everyone at work  
Right when she was about to open the door someone opens it for her and then her brown eyes saw a raven haired boy , now a man, muscular, tall, with long hair and recognized him as soon as she saw him.

"Ray" Salima exclaimed  
"Salima! Is that you, its so great seeing you so many years" Ray said  
they both hugged and smiled  
people were walking behind him and they were the beybladers  
"Salima" Said Tyson and hugged her as tight as he could  
Max waved and Hilary too while Kai gave her a Nod

"Im glad you guys still remember me"

"How could we forget, where is everybody?" said Tyson "Were is Kane"  
Salima frowned and explained the situation, all of them felt bad for the situation and felt happy when they heard about Kanes recovery, and the teams studies

while she talked she looked at everyone specially Ray. She tough about when she hugged him, strong embrace and his smell was noticed that everyone still had there silly personalities. Tyson goofy and always fighting with Hilary the old couple.  
Kai was always quiet but knew his intentions. Kenny with his laptop, still short.  
Max always that smile and his kindness  
and Ray when she tough about him they were no words because to her, he was, the guy who saved her life, kind and just looking at him made her heart beat faster as the day they met.

"Foucus Salima" she tough

"It was nice seeing you Salima, where do you stay' Ray

"In an Apt at 23 st. I work here as a receptionist from Mon to Frid. So if you need anything just call for me" She smiled

all of them switched numbers and said there goodbyes  
and told her they were staying for a month in the hotel or while they got a house for all of them since most of there tournaments were going to be here and Ray was going to teach kids in a blading school with Tyson, Max and Kenny.

She felt happy as she heard that with there last goodbyes she left

When she got home, Ana was on the couch, the house was clean  
as they said Hi to each other  
they talked about there day and salima's meet with the bladers

"That's great" "Also thanks for the breakfast me and Michael loved it Yummm"  
"No problem" Salima replied

That night they stayed up talking and drinking some wine

that night when she went to bed she felt less lonely with the bladers back in town and with that she slept peacefully that night


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your documenRay was eating in the restaurant with all of the guys and Hilary. He kept thinking about Salima and what a great woman she was. She was more beautiful then before. Tall, slender, tanned body, and those amazing lips and eyes, while she was kind and friendly, he heard the horrors she faced, Kane, and the team splitting up, while now a receptionist at school about to get her masters, and independent was amazing. He was proud of her.

"Someone is quiet today" Tyson said with a smirk

"I was thinking about this nice city, sorry guys"

"pshhh like im going to believe that, i think he meant Salima" Said Hilary with an evil expression

"True, he kept smiling and blushing, Mr i am not obvious" Said Max

"No i was not" Said Ray

"Face it, you were always interested in her since day one, yes its been years, and wow she looks beautiful, "

"TYSON!" Said Hilary a bit mad

"Its true, don't yell at me! crazy ..."  
"What did you say TYSON!"  
"Nothing let me eat my food!" with a frighted look

they were right, but why was he thinking about her?  
back to the table

"Instead of focusing on Rays love interest we should start looking where to live!" Said Kai

"True , we have enough money for a big house," said Kenny

"Tomorrow ill look for houses, leave it to me" Said Kai

"But we want to be part of this too" protested Tyson"

"Tyson i always looked up hotels, houses, apartments where we normally stay and you always liked them so there will be no problem, i know our budgets and likes, so shut up and practice cause in a year will have tournaments"

"Fine" Said Tyson

Back in there dorms, Ray was laying on his bed  
just the tough of the redhead was driving him crazy  
but the feeling in his stomach was something he never felt

and with that he went to sleep

Salima's POV

Salima woke up, she looked at her phone, 9am. Ana was not home today, normally she was with her boyfriend on Mondays. She would stay over Sundays nights. She checked her phone and noticed a text saying

"Its me Ray, Im not doing anything today, and im really looking forward to spending some time with you and catching up, what do you say salima?"

"Of Course, breakfast at my place, ill text you the address and meet me in an hour OK?"  
texted Salima

"ok see you then"

As soon as the last message was received she cleaned her room took a quick shower and got dressed and put some makeup. she quickly cleaned her living room, closed Ana's bedroom door and stared cooking french toast, fruit, orange juice and eggs. All this eximent was driving her crazy and she didn't know why. She had a little crush on him when she met him but ever since she saw him again it was completely different. This attraction and the desire to see him was overwhelming. Yes she had few boyfriends before but nothing ever compared to this

Knock Knock  
as she opened the door, her heart skipped a beat, he was there in front of her, his golden cat eyes, his muscular self, tall , and that smile,.

"Hey there Salima" he hugged her and his scent was intoxicating. so wonderful.  
she led him in, he looked at his apartment and was impressed

"Nice apartment, has a nice feeling to it, nice, you really have good taste" said Ray  
"thanks" she replied with a smile

they ate, talked and had wonderful beyblading, his/her life. There likes and dislikes, when they met, archivements and psychology.

"That was delicious, you are truly a great cook"

"Thanks Ray"

"And beautiful too" Ray realised what had slipped out of his mouth and turned red  
as soon as salima heard , she blushed

"Thanks you look extreamly handsome yourself too"

while looking at each others eyes, they got interrupted by a call from Tyson asking where he was at

After he explained he hung up and they both blushed. He Had to leave due to Tyson and practice but that after work they should meet at the beach. after that she agreed and they hugged. They didnt want to let go, again his embrace felt good

warm and his smell was great  
later he left making her feel uneasy

"i dont know what im feeling but whatever it is, dont make it stop"


	4. Chapter 4

It was 6:30, and she was ready for work, mostly because if ray needed something she would see him and after work. She loved the beach at night and with ray.  
"Thinking about him, i dont know why, were just friends, he hasent led me on to anything, so why am i feeling like this? All the stuff i know about him, his tournaments and his wonderful personality, he has not changed at all he is the same Ray i know, the same Ray i felt something for that night years ago when we were in bad steps"

She walked out of the apartment and straight from work, her job was not far, probably 10 to 15 minutes walking. As soon as she entered she said hi to she attended costumers a Pink Haired girl came in the lobby

"Hi, Welcome to the hotel Las Palmas , how can i help you?"

"Yes one room please, 3 nights."

"Name please" asked Salima

"Mariah Wong"

"Alright Room 203, we have a pool, casino, restaurants and game room in the lower levels with a theater and a spa on the upper level, if there is anything you need, just ask" said salima

"Is there a guest named here Ray Kon?"

she suddenly felt some jealousy towards the girl but kept her composure

"Right Mariah wong, Rays childhood friend, he spoke of her, shes really pretty, i remember the tournament from long time ago with Ray, but why am i feeling this jealousy,  
there friends right? right?"

"Yes he is" spoke Salima

"great im going to pay him a visit, im so happy to see him, its been 2 years i wonder how he is,sorry hehe im just babbling" Said Mariah with a little laugh

Salima saw the look in her eyes when she spoke of him, She felt love for him and who knew maybe he felt the same for her

"NO NO" Salima tough

"Room 305,and here are your keys"  
"thanks" Said Mariah

as soon as she left Salima felt some anger towards Mariah and herself  
why would i feel something like this he is my friend and thats it, plus he does not like me that way he is more interested in her maybe, could it be, no no its not, yes we spend a lot of time talking today, his compliments were nice and his hugs, his smell, and just himself were enough for her, and the feelings she felt that night years ago never went away as she tough about him once in a while and always saw him on TV

"No Salima get yourself together"

Work was slow today, not much to do, wishing ray would call but he never did, just Tyson asking were the game room was. It was 11 and she went to the restroom changed and went to the beach were she was suppose to meet Ray

She waited and waited it was 12:30 and she got a text from him saying he could not make it due to a friend visiting

she knew it was Mariah which made her extreamly angry  
She stayed more time just thinking, she looked at her phone, 2 am, it was late to go home so she checked in a room, there was a clothing store near so she buy an outfit and go to school, her classes were few they stared at 12 and ended at 5.

as soon as she was opening at her room, Rays room was close to hers and she say a pink haired girl comming out of his room

she stood there with her head down

"what was she doing in his room all this time, he stood me up for her, and she said a surprise, im not 12 anymore i know those type of surprises are"

she felt a tear, "whats wrong with me".

Ray's POV

I was determined to see Salima today, i tough about her once in a while and wanted to see her so bad again. I texted her to meet up, and went to her place. I was pretty nervous and i missed her a lot. She greeted me with hug, her hair smelled so nice, like strawberries and it was silky and smooth, her skin was smooth,

her place was very nice and cozy, she cooked some of my favorites and god this woman knows how to cook. I couldn't stop staring at her and her beauty and her conversations were so entertaining  
we talked for hours and hours i love making her laugh and afterwards there was a moment were stayed just looking at each others eyes and i just wanted to kiss her  
i felt so weak when i was around her, and she just filled the room with her presence  
feelings i felt for her back then when we met each other in the bridge came back  
i was determine to kiss her but Tyson called for practice and i had to leave

In the hotel, i kept thinking about her  
then a knock came to my door  
as soon as i opened it i saw my pinkhead  
Mariah was here?

"Hi Ray, missed me much?"  
"Hey there. so glad to see you , yes i have missed you very much"  
they gave each other a hug

My little sister, well what i tough of her, we talked for hours but salima was still in my mind, i told her i had to meet someone but she wouldn't let me go

until an hour later, salima probably left, and i send her a message  
crap i missed an opportunity to her again  
when i said bye, on the corner  
i saw a redhead,

It was Salima but why was she looking down.

she looked upset, i want to comfort her, i cant control my emotions  
anymore i dont know what im feeling but whatever it is  
its strong


	5. Chapter 5

Salima saw Mariah leaving quickly while to the right and Salima was on the left.  
Salima kept looking , the lights were bright and empty  
"I feel Ray staring at me but i cant look at him. why am i jelaous"

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and two arms hugging her from behind,  
"Whats wrong Salima"  
"No, umm no-thing"  
"I know you salima , even know we have spend short time together i know the way you are,"

"Ray, if i tell you then, we wont be able to be friends anymore"

then he turned her around looked at her and kissed her deeply

she felt like she was dreaming because this was to unreal, she had imagined this many times  
his lips against her and there tongues dancing in harmony, kissing deeply  
she put her arms around her neck, later on she opened the door he picked her up and put her in the bed getting in top of her

they kept kissing, and ray couldnt keep his hands off her body her face  
he took of her shirt, and pants as she took of his clothes  
and letting there hair lose  
as soon as they stopped Ray spoke

"Let me be with you, i feel something for you and you feel something for me, we cant help it"

"Yes Ray, lets be together, kiss me"

Then both stared making love to each other, as he kept thrusting her, she felt like she was in pure Ecstasy as he was making her orgasm many times and making her feel loved and wanted. Love, passion, lust and everything where mixed together

after they finished , they both looked at each other, exhausted  
" That was, wow," said salima happily  
"best i ever had"

"same goes to you salima"  
and with that they both kissed again and went to sleep.

-

IN THE MORNING

They woke up happy to be in each others arms, and they stared it again, until they were exhausted again.

they looked at there phones and saw it was 10, they in the shower ate and with a final kiss salima left to school

Ray went back to his room and saw Mariah sitting in his bed with an angry stare

"Ray, i looked for you later on at night, but you werent here, nobody knew where you were, but i saw you kissing that recepcionist

"Oh that, yes well as you see that girl is not just the recepsionist she is-"

until ,mariah cut him off

"How could you do this to me, Ray you are blind all this years i have been loving you and seeing you kiss her killed me inside, i hate you for that, and that skank"

"DONT INSULT HER!" Said Ray very angry

"we tried years ago it didnt work, and ive never loved you in that way and now i look at you as my sister, "

"we can try again, but fuck, why did you sleep with that whore"

"she is not a whore that is the girl i love, now leave!"

"i will, i only came to win your heart but fuck you, hope she can make you happy"

"she does!"

and with that mariah left. making him feel completly angry, 'who does she think she is, she cheated on me many times , i didnt love her, how the hell does she want me back but anyways i should be going back with the guys.  
-

Salima could not be any happier, Ray was his and she was his. School today was pretty easy and with finals coming up, there were only study guides and reviews. Pretty easy day and if she passed the test in her advanced classes, she would be finished in 8 months or less.

When she got out of the classroom she saw Ana with her boyfriend walking, she waved at them as both of them held hands. She looked at her watch and knew she had to go to work.  
She always carried an extra pair of clothes so she would not run back to the apartment, so she quickly changed and went straight to work  
On the way to the hotel she felt an odd sensation in her stomach,

"Something is not right

as soon as she got in the hotel, she greeted everyone. A co-worker told Salima the boss was looking for her, usually the boss never called her.  
as soon as she got into his office something was not right, she felt the tension in the room something that could not be ignored

"Please sit down, we need to talk" the 53 year old man spoke  
Salima sat with knots in her stomach

"Salima, you are fired" spoke with a harsh tone

"wait, what, why, please don't sir, I've got many years working here, and i need the money why are you firing me?"

"Im sorry Salima but we got a complain from you,not just from anybody , but from Mariah wong, she is very important due to her position as a beyblader. Also the word could get around and we need as many bladers as possible and a good reputation. Her sponsors give us money and we need that money. I'm sorry i know everyone makes mistakes but we have to be extra careful with those people, i will send you a letter of recommendation, you will always be welcomed here to stay. You can leave now please.

Salima held her tears in place and thanked her boss, and left the office, she said bye to everyone and left the hotel, but as soon as she exit that door, her tears stared pouring. she walked home, "All those years working hard, no i need a new job i need to be strong. but i really need the money, thank god i'm not broke but i need the job, Damm you Mariah, i love Ray i know you do too but he loves me, thanks to you i'm out of a job.

She wiped her tears away and help her head high

When she got to her apartment, she opened the door and saw Ana with her boyfriend in the big couch with worried expression on Ana's face she could not hide

"Salima we need to talk, please sit down" Said Ana

Salima sat on the little couch and listened

"Salima, you know that i love you very much, but im moving in with Michael this month, so im leaving tomorrow, ill be picking up my stuff tomorrow or this week, You can keep the couches ill take the table,im sorry"

"But i can't pay the apartment by myself, i, i , its fine, i wish you guys luck and ill keep in touch"

"im sorry, the money is on the counter, you know the day would come soon,"

"I know, good luck" spoke Salima  
and with that Ana left, and salima cried herself in the couch,  
too much to handle, she had to find a new place and a new job

In that moment, Ray Called  
she picked up instantly

"Salima, baby, how was your day today" he spoke in his happiest tone

"Ray, please come to my place" while Salima sobbed

"Im on my way" Ray Hung up

soon Ray knocked on the door, she ran up to hug him, she needed his presence, his love and his arms around her, she explained everything with Mariah and her roomate

"She was on my room and confronted me about the problem, yes many years ago we tried but she cheated on me and ive never loved her the way i love you, also, im sorry for all of this, look ill help you find a room or somewhere to live you are not alone"

as she heard this her hopes went up, everything was going to get better, Ray called his team and said he was going to crash with salima, then they both went to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

Salima woke up and saw that it was time to get up, but being in her bed while Ray had his arms around her made it hard to do so as she loved being in his arms , she kissed him in the lips and he held her tighter

"Good morning prince charming time to get up"

"Good morning my princess, do we really have to get up, this is so comftarble" while smiling

"Yes we do," she kissed him and got up,

They got washed and dressed , ate and took Salima to school

He went back to the hotel, he wanted to talk to Mariah , he was so angry for what she did, it sounds like nothing because she just put a complain but she knew her position and the importance she had. He went to the manager and asked where Mariah was, he told her she way staying in a certain room, "She never left the hotel"

As soon as he got to the room he knocked and Mariah opened the door, letting him in

"I suppose you either came to your sences or your here to defend that bitch"

"Why the hell did you do that" Said Ray with anger in his voice

"Because i hate her, she got in the way of my plans and i want you back, yes back then i was silly and immature but now i am a grown woman and i can make you happy"

"I love her not you, Mariah, you are like a sister"

"I won't let you guys be, as long as im around i wont give up"

" I know you won't give up, but even if you break us apart which i will not allow, i will never go back with you, you lost me long time ago, and if you are still with that plan in your head, then might just well you have lost me, im done with you, and you had no right to get my girlfriend fired! I don't want to see you again,"

and with that he left, leaving Mariah more angry then ever, She hated Salima what did she have that Mariah didn't  
and with that Mariah felt like hell because she had lost him...

-  
Back with the beybladers ,  
Kai had found a home, he had brought it for all of them, he talked to everyone about the home, garage remodeled so it was a training room for beyblading, 4 rooms and a basement with kitchen and restroom.

"Kai we need to talk, i need all of you guys to listen" spoke Ray

"Speak" Confirmed Kai

"Salima needs a place to live for a while until she finishes her carrer or finds another job, her roomate is leaving this month and Mariah got her fired, could we rent her the basement"

"Yes that would be great, Salima and i always got along, and i need female company" Hilary said with eximent  
"Plus she is my girlfriend after all" with a smirk in his face,

"I like her, she's friendly and pretty awesome girl" Max added

"I don't know Ray, look as of right now the rooms are ... just kidding, of course, she is your girl" "Plus living with Tyson is enough pain," Said Kai

"Hey!" Tyson protested "Your not the best company either"

and with that it was settled. Salima was living with the beybladers

Salima finished her classes and headed home, she got a newspaper and many paper strips for jobs but no luck until she found an add on the paper, she decided to call, they needed a manager for a local coffee shop, not far from her home, they would interview her in 2 days,she finally felt a little hope. She went back to the hotel for her deposit. She needed a walk so she went to the park. There she saw Mariah sitting in a bench, "I don't need to talk to her, might as well ignore her"

when Mariah saw her, she called for her  
"Salima we need to talk"

she approached and spoke  
"No we don't, i know your intension and clearly what you did shows the kind of person you are, leave me alone, and if you are here to fight for Rays love, then im here to fight for the man i love, got that clear?"

"I know, but ive loved Ray as long as i remember and yes were like family but i love him and he came today and kicked me out of his life, all thanks to you, but that is not what i wanted to say, i wanted to apologize, i know i did wrong and im sorry"

she tought about it hard, Salima was never trying to hurt her, but what she did was wrong and then she spoke  
"Ok fine you are forgiven"

and with that they both walked there different paths

Salima got to her apartment and saw it was half empty  
"oh Ana, ill miss you,"

she layed down and look at the date, she needed to look for a new place then Ray called.  
"Yes, my love?"

"Pack your stuff, we found a place and we want you to move in with us, you will have the remodeled basement and you can stay here as long as you want, and no baby im not taking a no for an answer"

she felt joy running all the way through her vains  
"Ok ill pack , THANK YOU SO MUCH, you make me so happy, ILOVE YOU LOVE YOU LOVE YOU"

and with that she went for boxes and packed everything, clothes, restroom utilities, sheets, kitchen dishes, food, ect ect, she was finished in 4 hours  
"I tough i had more stuff, guess it was mostly Anas"  
with that she fell a sleep on the couch.

The guys came around 1 on a Saturday, Monday was the last day of school for her which she felt pretty happy about, "Im going to live with Ray" She tough with a smile.

In a couple of hours they had finished putting all the boxes in the basement, she really liked this basement, Kai has good taste in housing, afterwards she made some dinner, steak with some mashed potatoes and brownies for desert, they enjoyed her cooking and there company. While Ray and Salima kept looking at each other, everyone talked.  
Salima founds some covers and when she was ready to sleep, Ray knocked on her door and she let him in

"Are you going to sleep on the floor?"

"Yes i am! problem Mr" with a smirk

"Yes", then he picked her up

"Your sleeping with me tonight"

then he took her to his room and they won't sleep peacefully.  
When she woke up, she was going to make breakfast but Kai got ahead of her  
they both ate in silence, they made some talk but mainly in silence  
she finished unpacking most of her stuff, everyone was practecing, then she found her beyblade in a special box, she suddenly felt the need to practice, she went to were everyone was a park, and they beybladed all afternoon

When everyone got home they got dressed and went to sleep, Ray was so tired so he went to sleep after they spent some time cuddling, then she got a call

"Hello?"

"Its me , dad, how are you babygirl"

"How dare you call me at this time, and why are you calling me, its been years and you never called or anything, are you drunk,? or do you need money" said Salima very angry

"I wanted to check up on you, i know our relashionship is not at its best but let me make it up to you, you know what i love you" Said the father sturering

"What do you want, i know you,"

"Im broke babygirl, i need 600 dollars for my rent, and your mom left me for another man, im alone"

"dad, i cant, i got fired and need my money in order to pay my bills and get a new one"

"You greedy BITCH" "WHEN I NEED YOU, YOU NEVER HELP! ITS ALWAYS A BAD TIME FOR YOU, YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER! Don't help me, im on my own, FORGET ABOUT ME, LIKE ALWAYS, "

then he hung up, she kneww about mom and another man, his constant drinking never stoped not even with help, and she stared crying, she hated him, "I hate you,"  
with that she left for a walk , she needed to cross the street in order to go to the mini market for some pain killers when suddenly out of the nowhere a car hits her, leaving her unconcious.

It was 4am, and Ray got a call,

"Hello" while yawning

"Hello Mr , Ray Kon, we wanted to inform you that Salima Stone is at the local hospital after a car accident, she is ok for now but thats all for now visiting hours are from 9 to 5, and sorry to wake you up"

Ray was in shock, he got showered and dress, he had to wait until 9 so he ate and waited  
"My love please be ok"  
right when it hit 9 he left and left a note explaining everything, when he got into the room he saw Mariah next to Salima

"What are you doing here"

"Oh Ray i came to check up on her, i saw the whole thing happen, at get away, so i wanted to check up on her, we talked the other day and were in good terms but not friends"

he understood and thanked her, then she came really close to him and whispered

"It hurts knowing that you love her and not me"

"Im sorry Mariah, "  
and with that she grabbed his face and kissed him, he could not push her or make noise as Salima was a sleep, in that moment Salima opened her eyes and saw the whole thing

"What is this, Ray, how could you, where am i"?  
While tears were forming in her eyes

"Your in the hospital sweetheart" with a evil expression  
"Leave both of you, LEAVE" yelled Salima

"No until you hear me , sh-" and he got cut off when the nurse came in and asked them to leave, she checked on Salima and then the doctor came in

"What's wrong?" Said the doc

"Nothing, how am i"

"You are fine and so is your baby"

"What baby" Said Salima in a shock

"You are pregnant, a month, you got a few scars but over all you are fine it was a manor injury be more careful ok, you can leave tomorrow " then he left

then it hit her, her dad called her, she went for a walk and pain killers, then a car hit her, and then she saw Ray and Mariah Kissing each other  
she wanted to be strong but how could she,  
she cried for a bit then went to sleep

2 hours later she woke up got dressed and left, she did not want to go home so she called Tyson and explained she was going to be late, her mind was spinning as she knew she was pregnant. She shopped for an outfit, went to Ana's Apartment and explained the story as she was angry, yet could not do anything, she showered and left to school, she was late and explained the situation, she finished her test in time and left, she was done from school and summer began

she knew if she rented an apartment she could afford, it would be in the other side of town,

she went to the coffee shop and she was hired, finally she felt some hope, the lady had told her that in the building there was rooms where she could stay

she was finally feeling some relief, when she left she spotted Mariah in a bench sitting down with her beyblade in her hands, she went up to her

"Happy now?" with an angry expression

Mariah saw Salima and she hated her, she apologized to her but for the hotel, Ray had told her off and knew Ray meant what he said, and they argued when they left the hospital saying he never wanted to see her again, but she knew she would get him back eventually  
"Yes i am, Ray had always loved me and you got the proof as he was kissing me, in front of you, how pathetic, you were hit with a car and no one came to look for you, and the only one who did, betrayed you, now i must leave, i have to see Ray"  
she made up the lie in order to get her mad, she knew Salima was stubborn and Proud in a way just like Ray  
she left feeling a taste of victory

When she got home she saw that everyone welcomed her and gave her a hug and baked her a cake, she didnt feel alone anymore but she had to explain the situation and told them she was leaving  
"But why" whinned Hilary

"Ask Ray, he will know, i rather not talk about it, where is he?"

"He is with Mariah, " Said Tyson

"Yeah, i think they were having a dinner with there family" Said Max  
Salima felt her blood boiling in anger

she said she would leave tonight and packed a few things  
Kai knew what was happening, he wanted to explain it to her but Ray told him not to say a word as he wanted to tell her the truth, take her to somewhere special then propose, but he could not let her leave, as soon as he went to the basemet he heard her throw up,  
when she got out and saw Kai , she knew what he was thinking

"Im pregnant,"

Kai was in shock, "no way sorry Ray" he tough as he needed to tell her now

"Salima we need to talk"

"If it is about Ray forget it, i had enough, i was there in a hospital bed, weak, then when i wake up i see him kissing , Mariah, then i find her in the city telling me she is with him, i didn't believe her but now you guys tell me he is with her at that moment , im done,"

"You got this all wr-" he got cut off

"Im sorry i have to go"  
and with that she left with a couple of bags, and a blanket, and went to the room in the cafe


	7. Chapter 7

Salima looked at her new room, a white medium sized room, with a little built in kitchen, and a regular closet and there was another room, where the restroom was located, not many people lived here since the place was just recently built. She put her blankets down on the carpet and went to the restroom and changed in her Pj's. She also took her Laptop and looked up her bank account

"Not so bad, actually i can last for 2 months"

but she remember that now she was pregnant, and needed to save more then usual so she could buy diapers, food, and clothes for her new baby, she felt hope as she was going to have a new little person in her life, and she was going to have it, with the man she loves  
then she felt a tear, she didn't know if she was going to be a single mother, or child support or if he was even going to be happy or upset because it got on the way of his career.

She could not get Mariah's words out of her mind. "He is with me now," "He betrayed you"  
" He is with Mariah" "I think he is with Mariah, they had a family dinner"

but she held it together, and put her hand on her tummy. I will be strong for you,  
mommy will be finished with school before you are born, i want to make you proud

and with that she turned off her laptop and slept

-

Ray's POV

outside of the Hospital

"You are out of your FUCKING MIND, THAT'S IT MARIAH, i had told you before, I DON'T WANT YOU!" "that is it, you have lost me, leave me alone"

"You can't Ray, what would the elders say, as everyone is coming this afternoon, remember they still think were together,"

"Shit, i haven't been able to talk to them, look ill have the dinner, a letter came in for me too, but that is it after that, i am done with you , done!"

"FINE, but i did this for love Ray LOVE!"

"You are obsessed, i know you are because we have been together since we were kids, i introduced you to the world of beyblade,we both had great times together, and yes we tried but you don't love me, i know who you love, but you are too much of a coward to tell him and you find the easiest way, me and i know you love Kai and not me"

Mariah could not reply, she knew it was true,

"I will be there at 7, bye"  
with that he left

Eveyone was at the restaurant, he sat down and saw the white tigers, Lee, Kevin , Gary  
and other elders of the villages, they would never leave there villages but this was important as they havent seen each other in years and family bonds were important

He greeted everyone and they ate, they talked, Mariah and Ray did not speak,

when they finished eating, they spoke of the shops they were building in the village and new members at a school Gary built.

one of the members asked  
"So, Ray, when are you going to marry Mariah, you know its tradition, if not then we have to outcast you"

Ray felt his heart break, he loved his people his village and wanted to come back someday to visit, but the tough of his beloved redhead came bak, her smile, her voice, the way they ,made love, and everything about her, and remembering what happened , seeing her in her bed cry, as he promised himself to make her happy as possible, he loved her

"Then outcast me"  
everyone gasped  
"What" Said Lee

"Mariah and i ended many years ago, it did not work, a month ago, the love of my life came back as we were far away from each other due to distance and that is the girl i want to marry and no she is not from our village, she was born in the U.S , california and if that means leaving the village then let it be"

Mariah came to her senses, she was going to look for Kai but first she needed to explain something

"Ray, I am sorry for what i did, everyone needs to know, but Ray never loved me that way, but he gave me a chance, and i betrayed him many times with one of his team members as i fell in love with him, eventually i left and came back for Ray, knowing that i loved his friend, and Ray was the easiest way, i became obsessed and tried breaking them apart, which i accomplished as of Today. With that, i also lost the one i love, so you want to kick me out of the village then go ahead,"

they were about to leave another of the elders spoke

"What have you done is unspeakable Mariah, and you Ray broke your duty, but you guys will be allowed, people like you two, is how the village was formed, by people who broke tradition and went in search of there dreams and love, like you two have accomplished your dreams, now its loves turn, go search for your loved ones."

Lee was dissapointed but proud of her sister as she was brave and broke the tradition, and all he wanted for her was to be happy with that they both left

Ray got home with Mariah, and Mariah went to look for Kai, as they had told her he was at the beach, she rushed to get there

Kai's Pov

"i feel like a fraud, i never get involved with peoples problems, but Salima was different, she was pregnant and his best friends girlfriend, all of this because of a pinkhead," even tough he never showed it to anyone besides her, he loved her, and she made a mess for Ray, because she knew it was easier to be with him then me due to her family, i wish she actually had loved me and if she does love me like she told me years ago, then i hope one day she will look for me and explain to me everything"

Kai was standing up with his arms crossed looking at the beach, with suddenly she felt two arms around him and a strawberry sent,

"Mariah don'-"

"Shut up, let me talk, i know what i did was wrong, and i know i don't deserve you because what i did was wrong and i cannot make it up, because what i did was unspeakable, i was a coward because i was scared but now"

then she turned him around and look into his eyes  
" but i told the truth in front of everyone, and stood up to them, i also sent a letter to Salima hoping she would get it tomorrow at her new job, i donated money so that business does not go broke, and i know i did a lot of wrong, but now im fighting and im willing to do anything for you i wil fight for your love and i w-"

then Kai shut her up with a deep kiss,they loved each other.

"Jesus Christ you are crazy, but you have changed me, and you have turned me into a big softy"

she laughed, "and you have turned me into such an aggressive person."

"You know , i really like asian girls"

"And i really like Russians"

they both laughed

"I love you Kai"

"I love you Mariah "

"Mao to you" she added  
and they both kissed  
-

Salima woke up with a knock, it was the boss, she handed her a letter and left.  
she had woken up with the morning sickness  
as soon as she got the letter she dropped it on the floor and puked in the restroom

afterwards she got washed, changed her clothes and went to work, Ray came in the cafe determined to talk to her, but the moment he walked in Salima was already upstairs  
she would not answer her calls and the boss would not let him in unless she came and led him to her room.

her 8 hour shift was over and she went upstairs  
she remember the letter and opened it  
Pink envelope?  
with a pink ink  
" i dont know many people with a pink obsession ugh Mariah, what does she want now"

but she read it anyways

"If you are reading this letter, do not let your fury get to you, i need you to meet me thrusday at the beach at 8 ,and please listen to me as i have a lot of explaining to do

she would go, but only to tell her to get off her back  
she went to the beybladers to pick up all her stuff  
all of them begged her to stay, but she would refuse but thanked them for there hospitality , she was going to miss them

right when she was leaving feeling dizzy and light headed Ray opened the door of the entrance, when they saw each other, she passed out

hours later she woke up, everybody around her  
"What happened?"

"You passed out, are you ok?" Said Hilary worried

"Yeah im better now, is just that i am...never mind, umm thanks you guys but i have to leave"?

"No your not, you can't leave" Said Ray

"I am fine, right Kai?"

everyone turned around

"Yes she is fine, you cannot hold her againts her will , but call when you get home"

with that he left,

"Thanks you guys,"

"Salima we-"

"No Ray, i'm not in the mood to talk to you, what you did was enough"

with that she left

"Whats wrong buddy" Said Tyson

"O Nothing"

then he left to his room

It was Thursday, she worked and got ready, she was angry yet nervous, but she put her hand in her tummy and thinking about her baby and imagined how he would look like gave her hope  
"please have my red hair, or at least my brown eyes" she smiled and with that she left

she wore a flowery dress with some sandals, her makeup was excellent, she just wanted to look extra good today for no apparent reason, vanity i guess

when she got there Mariah was standing with her arms crossed and looking at her

"Kai Hiwatari pose now?" she tough

"Im here, what do you need"

"I came here to apologe i know what i did was wrong and i-"

"If you just came to apologize then you are forgiven but i never want to s-"

"LISTEN TO ME! look i know my intentions were not right, but i have explaining to do, yes back then me and Ray had something, but it was over because i cheated on him, i fell in love, nobody in my village knew about this and all this years they lost contact with him so it was easy for me to tell the lie , i know they were coming to visit here soon, so i tried winning him back for my sake, i was being selfish, and he became an obsession , but you were already in the picture, so i tried getting rid of you so he could love me and i could be accepted in my village, but i ended everything, at the end i confessed to my elders that came over that i was in love but not with Ray and he convinced them that he was with you, the day at the hospital, i kissed him but you were a sleep so i took advantage because he could not yell or make any noise. but he loves you also i know your secret"

then he took her hand and put it in her tummy

"How did you know"  
then suddenly someone walked behind her , Kai was there and he took Mariah's hand

"so you and Kai? and wait, what?"

"She explained everything, we been in love for years so i took her back, nothing can break us apart"= said Kai

"So Ray never"

"Nope" Said Mariah "I hope that we can start fresh

"Sure, we can," there was no point of holding that anger and Mariah and Salima Hugged

suddenly someone tapped Salima on the shoulder

she turned around and say Ray

"Ray!" and hugged him tightly

"Salima, please forg-"  
then she kissed him,

"I have nothing to forgive" she smiled

then she explained the day she left home and got hit by the car

"You don't need them you have us" Said Mariah

all of them smiled

"Ray, i have to tell you something, i hope you take it the good way" while sounding nervous

"What is it princess

"Im a month pregnant"

with that he smiled carried her and spinned her around  
then he kiss her

"you made me the happiest man in the world, im going to be a dad"

with that they smiled and went home

Salima got all her stuff from the room and went back to the house, everyone heard the news and congratulated

Salima passed all of her exams and graduated early, got a job and in 9 months she had her baby

It was a girl, with golden eyes and red hair, they named her Melisa Kon Stone

they got there own home in the same city,  
Salima became a psychologist and worked as a marriage counselor

Ray won many tournaments , and was now making a carrer as a professional  
a teacher in beyblading with Kai

Mariah got married with Kai  
and Hilary and Salima became best friends with Mariah

and Ray proposed having a big beautiful wedding

-

At there home while baby Melisa was a sleep

while laying on there bed they hugged

"Im so happy to have you my kitty"

"And im so happy to have you my beautiful red head"

"You know Ray, this is love that never dies , right?"  
"Yes my love, this love will never die"

" I love you"  
"and i love you too"

with that they put melisa in the middle of them and they went to sleep

THE END


End file.
